


Fanvid: Does Your Mother Know

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fanvids, Older Woman/Younger Man, Unrequited Love, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane has trouble with young men.</p><p>(The Underage warning is for unrequited Clyde for Sarah Jane, and as such is just a precaution.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Does Your Mother Know

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** Does Your Mother Know, Christine Baranski in Mamma Mia

**Length:** 2.06

 

  
  



End file.
